


A Gerudo Affair

by EkhidnaWritez



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Hairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkhidnaWritez/pseuds/EkhidnaWritez
Summary: Link and Zelda arrive at Gerudo Town after Calamity Ganon's defeat to talk with Riju to further unite the Kingdom of Hyrule to rebuild and reunite all the tribes into a single banner for a brighter tomorrow. That's Zelda's mission. Link is there to see his girlfriends.*This is a Porn comm featuring several fetishes, including a FemGanondorf. Riju and Zelda are 18+. Enter at your own peril*
Relationships: Buliara/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 26





	1. Sands of Urbosa

**Sands of Urbosa**

  
  
  


Link couldn’t help but smile as he stared at Queen Zelda, his childhood and best friend. It amused him to the point of finding it adorable how her wide-eyed wonder made her appreciate and find joy in everything she saw. Her heart of gold and the passion behind her actions to forge a new era of peace and prosperity could not be denied.

Now, as Queen of Hyrule and he as her most trusted Knight, the Hero of Legend, had traveled the land to talk and reunite all the towns, cities, villages, tribes and whatnot under the rule and protection of Hyrule. Right now was the turn of the Gerudos. Link shuddered, remembering the, ehem, _lengths_ he had to go through to infiltrate Gerudo Town months prior.

Thanks to his status and reputation, he would find no problems whatsoever when traveling inside the town.

He was truly proud of helping his dear friend push forward, striving for something great after the defeat of Calamity Ganon, the twisted Ganondorf. He felt his throat choke a little after remembering that and the particular event that followed after Zelda sealed the negative, chaotic energies of Ganon… leaving something unexpected behind.

“There it is, Gerudo Town,” Zelda said as she stopped over a small dune. “Isn’t it beautiful, Link?”

Link hummed and nodded. Gerudo Town was a true oasis if there ever was one. And it was incredibly beautiful. He let out a pleased sigh. Yes. Gerudo Town was beautiful, it had to be! Because, how else could it reflect the beauty of its inhabitants?

He was a warrior, a knight, and a hero first. But under that, he was still a man. Controlling his ‘natural responses’ during his time inside Gerudo Town had been a true test of his will.

“Look at that, Link! It seems Riju ordered the town to expand!” She said, clapping her hands in elation.

It was true, he concluded. For over a hundred years, Gerudo Town had diminished in size, its past glory devoured by the desert and the ravages of Calamity Ganon, eventually ending with the manageable size fit for survival first and foremost. But now, with the crisis dealt with and Zelda’s efforts to bring back the glory of old Hyrule, expansion was possible as stability returned and monsters were being exterminated daily.

“Let’s go, I’m sure they’re waiting for us!” She cried as she patted the neck of her horse.

Link did the same as they continued in their slow, peaceful walk towards the town. They arrived at the entrance twenty minutes, the two Gerudo Guards stepping aside to let them through before Zelda could pull out her royal insignia. As they moved around the town in their path to the Palace, Zelda looked around in marvel and happy awe; waving a hand at every Gerudo she encountered. There a few Hylians here and about, all female, of course, and they bowed their head at their Queen.

When they arrived at the Palace, they were immediately escorted inside by a few elite Gerudo Guards. Once inside the throne room, Zelda and Riju rushed to hug each other. Over the past months, the two rulers had come to share a deep friendship. He chuckled when Zelda pulled a little seal plushie from her backpack and handed it to Riju; the young Chief of the Gerudo squealed in glee. Buliara let the tiniest hint of a smile adorn her lips upon witnessing the scene.

“Looks like Riju is happy to see her friend and a new plushie for her collection,” a firm, confident voice said to his left.

Link turned to his right to see none other than Lay Urbosa sitting on a comfy chair. He hadn’t seen her on his arrival thanks to a couple of potted plants. The statuesque woman rose to her heels, her pose and body reflecting all the wisdom, power, beauty, grace, and strength only a Champion of the Gerudo could achieve.

Reaching only to her chest level, Lady Urbosa stood tall, even for a Gerudo woman, as she smirked at him. He bowed his head in apparent respect. Truthfully, he wanted to avoid seeing the scantly but stylish clothed Champion as much as he could, lest he’d experience some uncomfortable consequences. Most unbecoming for Hyrule’s Hero, to be sure.

As Zelda and Riju walked away to talk more privately, Link shrugged. Technically speaking, Zelda had dismissed him the moment she walked away, but he was still bound to follow her closely until she released him herself. He gasped upon feeling a gentle, warm hand land on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Urbosa smiling sweetly at him.

“Let’s go, Link. You don’t want to leave the side of my little bird, now do you?” Urbosa squeezed his shoulder gently.

Link opened his mouth to protest, but in the end, he opted to give her a single nod. As they walked side by side, Link thought back at how Urbosa, alongside her fellow Champions, were granted back the lives Calamity Ganon had claimed from them oh so long ago. They were overjoyed to be able to walk and live once again. Riju, in a supreme act of wisdom and humbleness, had offered Urbosa, her ancestor, the throne of Gerudo Town and all Gerudo itself.

Urbosa, of course, refused. Her time had come and gone, choosing to be a Champion over guiding her land. She accepted a position as an advisor and counselor for the young Chief. As they followed the two royals closely behind, Urbosa spoke softly.

“It is good to see you again, Link. I’ve been wanting to speak with you for quite some time. It’s about… _her_.”

Link knew exactly of whom Urbosa was referring to. The calamity, no pun intended, her sudden appearance caused was nearly enough to execute her there and then. But Zelda, ever the diplomat and caring soul she was, made an outstanding discovery when she bathed her with her cleansing light. Mainly speaking, she suffered no ill effect and woke up.

Bereft of memories and even a definite personality, she was like a child in the body of a powerful Gerudo warrior. Urbosa had taken it upon herself to oversee, teach, and possibly kill her if the need arose. Link raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no, nothing wrong. In fact, she’s incredibly talented and skilled. I’d wish she shut her boastful mouth a few times a day, but I digress,” Urbosa clarified. “She’s confessed to me that memories of Ganondorf have surfaced to her mind. Don’t tell anyone I told you, Link, but she’s cried herself to sleep for an entire week,” she lamented. “I’ll need you to talk with her when we have the chance. I think you’re the only one that can help her deal with that.”

Link nodded. Deliadorf, the Gerudo unexpectedly born after Calamity Ganon’s defeat, had come out of nowhere. No one knew what in the Goddesses had happened or why. Zelda theorized that the birth of Deliadorf was somehow an attempt of the Goddesses themselves to bring balance or give the squandered life of Ganondorf a second chance. He personally thought that Deliadorf was what Ganondorf was meant to be, but thanks to the mysterious corruption, Ganondorf was born instead.

Even so, he had to admit he had a soft spot for the woman. And he truly believed she was free of corruption. He couldn’t get near Ganon or any of his minions without feeling in them a wrongness he couldn’t explain, same as Zelda. But around Deliadorf, they didn’t feel anything of the sort.

With his mind deep in thought, he failed to notice Urbosa’s hand travel down his spine until she reached his ass. He let out a little yelp when Urbosa’s hand firmly grabbed his ass.

“Is something wrong, Link?” Zelda asked without looking back.

“He’s just a little tired from the trip, my Queen,” Urbosa was quick to answer. “Aren’t you exhausted from your journey? The desert may be beautiful, but it is unforgiving,” she replied with a smile while her hand squeezed and fondled his ass.

Zelda giggled. “I am ashamed to admit, but I am slightly tired.”

“There is no need to rush our discussions, my Queen. Would you mind joining me for my weekly shower?” Riju asked.

“Very much so, please,” she breathed with relief. “Several days on the saddle doesn’t leave too much room for hygiene, I’m afraid. Shocking, I know.”

Whilst Riju laughed, Link glanced up to Urbosa; the tall woman licking her lips and blowing a silent kiss at him. More than her playing hand, he felt the front of his pants suddenly tighten around his groin area. He wasn’t planning on stopping Urbosa any time soon. He was aware of just how playful and risque she could be. A fact that was proven true as she loosened her top just enough to pull it up to show one of her breasts to him, uncaring that Zelda and Riju were walking in front of them not four meters apart.

Whilst Urbosa supported wholeheartedly his budding relationship with Zelda, it never turned into romantic love. He loved Zelda as his best friend, his closest confidant, and the one person he could rely on upon under any circumstance. But never love. No. His heart belonged to his lovely ladies. He thanks the Goddesses for the chance to love them and them to love him back, even if it was, by their traditions, forbidden.

When he confessed his feelings for Urbosa a few weeks after Calamity Ganon’s defeat, she didn’t reject him as he feared. Urbosa was strong, willful, honest, brave, resolute, and one of the most caring, gentler souls he knew; willing to give her life if need be for a higher purpose without hesitation. And he loved every aspect of her and more. So, instead of rejection, he found himself pinned to the ground as she kissed him right before taking his virginity in short order. After that, they took every chance they got to spend time together; more so after his two other loves came into his life shortly thereafter.

He groaned, his words clogging his throat as she raised her arm over and behind her head to reveal her hairy armpit - a bushy contrast to his smooth body. While water was abundant in Gerudo Town, it was not to be squandered as it was far better used for trading, rest, raising crops, drinking, and feeding the animals. Things as baths were, by law, limited to once a week to save as much water as possible. And thanks to the desert itself, their bodies created little to no odor; perhaps as a trait from their previous time as a tribe of thieves before becoming the Gerudo?

Regardless of the answer, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he smelled the faint aroma of Urbosa. Suddenly, her hand let go of his ass to move to his front and grab his hardened length.

“Seems like you’re quite eager,” she taunted.

“Quite so, Lady Urbosa,” Zelda replied, thinking the tall woman was talking to her. “And I’m sure Link is just as eager for a bath.”

“I bet he is,” Riju replied with a smile. “Sadly, there are no baths for men in Gerudo Town, much less so in the Palace.”

“I don’t see the problem. He can take a bath with us,” Urbosa suggested as she let go of him.

“L-Lady Urbosa!” Zelda turned around, her face flushed pink. “You can’t be serious! I...I mean… I wouldn’t… b-but it’s inappropriate!”

“Maybe,” Riju hummed for a few seconds. “But a man inside Gerudo Town is already inappropriate. I don’t see how him joining us can be any worse. After all, there’s nothing we or he have not seen before,” she rationalized.

“B-but even so…” Zelda looked away with a fierce blush painting her face.

“How about this, then,” Buliara said, opening her mouth for the first time since their arrival. “While we take a bath, Link can stay outside to guard the entrance. Once we finish, he may bath himself?” She proposed, as always, quickly and to the point.

Zelda breathed in relief while Riju giggled. Having decided what to do, they all continued their way to Riju’s room. She dropped her new plushie amongst her collection before she and Zelda started to discuss a few things in private. Buliara entered the room to protect Riju while Urbosa and Link, with a few other guards for good measure.

Almost as soon as Zelda and Riju were deep into their conversation, Urbosa dropped to her knees in front of Link. Normally, such a scene would’ve caused the other guards to panic or rush in the aid of their Champion. But they were used to it by now. A secret known by all, spoken by none sort of thing. That didn’t mean their faces weren’t bright red as they laid eyes upon Urbosa, Champion of Naboris, pulling Link’s cock out of his pants.

Link suppressed a groan, grabbing her by the hair as she licked, kissed, and sucked his phallus; leaving behind numerous kiss marks all across his shaft. That’s one side he discovered of his beloved Urbosa. She was incredibly possessive and playful in all the right ways, as far as he was concerned. What she enjoyed the most, however, was performing her naughty escapades under the risk of detection by Riju and Zelda. The thrill of being caught by them was like a drug, and he could hardly argue against that reasoning.

As Urbosa busied herself with his cock, having to bite his tongue or lower lip from keeping himself from moaning, he looked around nervously. The guards didn’t say anything, didn’t move. He knew they would never say anything. Yet it felt sinfully delightful to see them looking at them out of the corner of their eyes; thinking he didn’t notice their lustful gazes.

And Urbosa showed no mercy either. She sucked him hard while her tongue bathed his unwashed cock over and over again. “HHhnnnggg!” He grunted loudly as his hidden climax arrived. Urbosa was quick to hungrily gulp down his thick cum down her gullet. She pulled back once he tapered off, sucking at his cock with the force of a vortex to extract every last drop still trapped inside. Her lips let go of his cock with an audible wet noise.

“Is everything alright out there? We heard something slapping!” Zelda’s voice rang. Link straightened up as an icy chill ran down his spine.

“Nothing to worry, little bird,” Urbosa called as she stood up, quickly fixing one of her earings. “I dropped one of these bad boys, that’s all.”

Link didn’t see it, but Zelda smiled and went back to business. He was far too busy fighting against his beating heart and hardening length to care. Looking at the dark hazelnut skinned-colored woman, he nearly gasped as he saw pulling aside her dress to reveal her thin thong. The piece of fabric far too thin to be called underwear resembled more a leather strap. Not that he could see it clearly thanks to the hairy bush adorning her pussy; knowing a similar bush also awaited her rear-hole.

Feeling the need to show his appreciation, Link dropped to his knees quietly and soon crawled to Urbosa. She had graciously pulled her thong out of the way before his arrival. Link immediately buried his face against her moist, cotton, and oil smelly pussy. He whiffed and lapped at her lower lips with the sole intent to get drunk in her aroma; he licked her pubic hair, even pulled at them with his lips a little, and lapped greedily at her tender jewel while he grabbed her thighs for balance.

“E-Eager, aren’t you? I bet you missed us dearly, didn’t you?” Her reply was a hard suckle at her clit followed by a deep sniff. “Yeeeeesss~ You’re such a bad boy, Link,” she moaned quietly as she enjoyed the tender carings of her lover. It didn’t take long for Urbosa to reach her climax. Her own pent-up desires, mixed with the thrill of doing something that was so wrong but felt so right within the hearing range of Zelda and Riju was intoxicating. She had to bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from yelling in pleasure.

Link moaned as he drank the love-juices of one of his loves: pristine Gerudo honey. How could any man withstand such an exquisite drink? He barely had enough time to snatch one last deep sniff, tuck in his cock, and return to his post before Zelda and Riju ended their conversation. They moved back out of her room, announcing they would be using the bathhouse next before dinner was served.

“Link, are you alright?” Zelda asked when she noticed the sweating face of Link.

“...” He opened his mouth but closed it a moment later, a blush appearing across his face as he looked away, ashamed.

“It seems you need that bath more than we do!” She exclaimed before putting her hand over his forehead. “You’re burning up, Link! Decency be damned, let’s all enter the bath,” she declared with a blush.

“I agree,” Riju joined in. “You look rather frazzled, Link. Come, we must make haste.”

With a nod and a sly wink from Urbosa they advanced. It didn’t take long for them to reach the bathhouse. As the five of them entered, Riju and Urbosa were assisted by some servants to remove their clothing. Buliara handled herself and Zelda politely refused the servants’ aid. Link was going to refuse their help too, but Urbosa ordered them to help him, so he couldn’t do anything about it now.

It all went smoothly until one of the servants, as she kneeled in front of him, removed his pants. The tip of his cock hit her nose as it bounced out freely, semi-erect. The servant gulped before moving away. The servants left the bathhouse once Link and the four attending girls were naked. Riju wasn’t bothered, Urbosa was unflinching, Buliara remained as staunch as ever, and Zelda was blushing but didn’t do much to cover himself.

“Shall we?” Riju asked, inviting all to proceed to the large pool.

Riju and Zelda remained close to each other while Buliara sat a few meters away from them. Link was also close by and Urbosa sat next to him, a hand already grasping his member as she stroked him slowly. There was enough vapor in the room to conceal most of their actions, but the water would be a dead giveaway of their doings. Which she discovered as her handjob, silent and careful as it was, was making too much noise for her liking. An idea came to her mind.

“Let’s see if you like this, naughty boy,” she whispered next to his ear.

Link watched as Urbosa sat in front of him reaching the other side of the small, comfortable pool. The water was shallow, reaching his neck as he sat inside it, or slightly below the breasts of the average Gerudo. He then felt Urbosa’s feet touching and stirring his cock. He sunk a little more into the water, laying across the bottom of the pool to relax and allow his lover easier access to his genitals.

Urbosa took the chance in full. She imitated her small bundle of love and heroism, their new position allowing her to freely play with him at her leisure, even going as far as to trace her toes and sole across his belly. She gasped, however, when they made the simultaneous discovery that the width of the pool was _juuuuuuust_ right for their nethers to meet underwater.

They exchanged looks, then glanced at Zelda and Riju who were unaware as they talked about something and helped each other to wash up. Buliara was cleaning herself, but her gaze and hint of a smirk directed at them told them she knew what they were doing. Then, at the same time, the couple shifted position slowly until the tip of his stiff cock brushed the lips of her pussy. Urbosa smiled salaciously at Link before thrusting her hips forward.

Link cried out at the sudden, albeit expected, action from Urbosa. He wasn’t ready to have his entire length enveloped by her warm, slimy, tight cunt in a single stroke. He looked to the side, sighing in relief that neither Zelda nor Riju heard his girly cry of pleasure. He had little time to enjoy his breather as Urbosa began to move, swirling and thrusting her hips at her leisure.

All the time smiling at him with the smugness that only a conqueror could achieve.

He smiled back at her. Thanks to their difference in size, moving his hips in their current position was an impossible deed, meaning Urbosa did all the work. He didn’t mind. He may be the Hero, the Champion of Hyrule, and carry many more titles. In battle, he’d be hard-pressed to find a rival that could come close to fight on his level. Be them friend or foe.

Being handled by a tall, sexy, powerful, and gorgeous woman was something that made his heart and cock throb in equal measure. Not that he could do much about it even if he tried without giving their little naughty, amorous play away to Riju and Zelda. Not something he was particularly keen on letting it happen.

“Looks like Link is enjoying his bath, eh?” Riju quipped.

“It has been a while,” Zelda replied with a blushing face. She stifled a laugh upon seeing nothing but Link’s head above the water’s surface.

Link forced a smile on his lips while Urbosa squeezed his shaft tighter. He could feel her body trembling through the walls of her pussy as she was seen fucking him in front of their eyes; with only some vapor and water to cover up their lecherous act. He gritted his teeth a second after Zelda and Riju turned back to continue their bath. He was nearing his limit, the thrill, pleasure, and the single thought that he was inside the bathhouse of the Gerudo, a taboo place for a man to be inside of in its own right, but with two of his lovers inside, as he was being fucked by one, and Riju and Zelda, two close friends of his, so close and all of them naked and bare?

It was too much.

“Hyyeee!” He cried weakly as he forced his hips upward, ending with him going underwater. From below the water’s surface, he could see the point they connected; his pelvis firmly latched to Urbosa’s. He cried underwater as he climaxed, pouring his cum directly inside Urbosa’s welcoming womb.

He remained there for almost a full minute, unbothered by the lack of oxygen as he relaxed and enjoyed his orgasm. It was only after his racing heart finally started to demand oxygen that he resurfaced. He grunted once more as Urbosa pulled back, freeing his softening cock and allowing a steady stream of his cum to mix with the water.

“Link, dearest, would you mind helping me wash my back?” Urbosa asked as she stood up, careful to not let the two young rulers see the wet trickle of white running down her thighs. Before Link could reply, Urbosa climbed out of the pool and rested on all fours with her privates presented to him, stealthily concealing her leaking cunny.

Link glanced at Zelda and Riju, now preoccupied with putting essences and bubbly solutions on their long hair. Feeling adventurous, Link stared at the hairy bum presented in front of him for a moment before proverbially lunging forward. After taking a deep sniff of her butthole, his nose firmly planted against her flesh, he passed his tongue across her cunt and bum. He hummed in delight, savoring the mix of water, his fruity cum, and her natural saltiness.

“You’re sure an attentive young man, Link,” Urbosa smiled, blushing intensely while Link kept on licking her asshole with ravenous desire.

“Isn’t he just the best?” Zelda said from her spot.

“The best indeed~” Urbosa agreed while Buliara watched, undisturbed, but smirking slightly as she stood guard for them. “Mmmhmmmm!” She moaned in response to his fingers playing with her clit. While she didn’t reach climax, she was left close to it and now Link was adamant to make her reach the same peak.

It surely didn’t help her much when Link started to kiss and suck her fleshy and hairy ring. He used his tongue and lips as if he was making out with her ass. So it was no surprise when the familiar tingling originating from her loins coursed through her body. Biting her lower lip as she came, Urbosa looked back to see Link drinking her love-juices once again.

Link pulled back but not without giving Urbosa’s pearl one last lick. As Urbosa sat to catch her breath, Buliara tossed them a bar of soap, a piece of washing cloth, and a bucket of water. Wasting no time, Link kneeled as he grabbed the cloth and the soap. Once the cloth was making bubbles, he began caressing and washing Urbosa’s back.

And just in time before Zelda and Riju washed away their hair and the soap clinging to their bodies. Turning to them, Zelda blushed upon seeing Link’s semi-erect manhood and Riju laughed.

“I’m amazed he’s like that at all!” The Gerudo Chief laughed some more as she hugged Zelda. “Four beautiful women around him and that’s all we cause on him? I’m not sure if I should be impressed at his self-control or angry about it!”

“D-Don’t say such things, Riju!” Zelda cried. “Link is a gentleman. H-He would never do something unbecoming of a Knight!”

Buliara looked away, smirking. Urbosa smiled. And Link scrubbed his lover’s back a bit faster, no one noticing how his cock throbbed.

  
  
  


*********************************************

  
  
  


Link sighed as he and Zelda re-entered the throne room. After their wholesome bath, he guarded the entrance while she and Riju talked some more; of course, Urbosa kept playing, going as far as to give him a handjob and order one of the guards, Smaude, to clean it using her tongue. He was taken aback by the absence of protest with which she obeyed the order. It was one thing to see him and Urbosa fooling around and keep their mouths shut; it was another to actuality being forced to participate and say nothing of it. After she dutifully cleansed his cum from the floor, Link asked her why she didn’t protest or why the other Gerudos kept quiet about it.

“You’re the Hero, Link. You and Queen Zelda brought Calamity Ganon down,” she blushed and sighed tiredly. “And… you’re very handsome. You may be a small, weak, white Hylian voe, but your milky skin… your blonde hair… your eyes and ears,” she shuddered with delight. “You’re **_exotic,_ ** my Hero.”

That’s what Smaude, a woman he considered a kind acquaintance, replied. At first, he didn’t know what to make of it, but he ended enjoying the answer. It was flattering to know they found him as appealing as he found the giant desert beauties to be.

After the talks and negotiations for the day were concluded, they were treated to a banquet held to commemorate Queen Zelda’s arrival. Once dinner was over, a problem surged to the surface. On any other day, it would’ve been insignificant, but due to ongoing construction and remodeling going all around Gerudo Town, including the Palace itself, spare rooms were in shortage and could only amount to properly welcome Zelda.

Before the problem could escalate and end up with Zelda proposing something in the spur of the moment or Link offering to simply stay on a couch, Buliara stepped forth to save the day.

“The Hero can stay in my room, Chief,” she said firmly. “My room is spacious and his presence won’t make a difference to me.”

“Even if he’s a voe?” Riju teased.

Buliara blushed. “I… I was wrong in the past, I admit it. Link being a voe, a male, won’t matter to me.”

Riju clapped her hands. “Then it is decided! We shall resume talks tomorrow, Zelda?”

The blonde-haired Queen nodded. “Of course,” she then walked up to Link and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Link nodded.

  
  


Chapter 1 End.


	2. Buliara's Condition

**Chapter 2: Buliara’s Condition**

  
  
  
  


Link wasn’t sure what exactly to expect from spending the night in Buliara’s room. It was hardly the first he’d spent the night with her or in her room, but it was the first time he was allowed entrance in a more… diplomatic circumstance. Her room was ample but simple, lackluster, and devoid of luxuries aside from a few potted plants, bedsheets, pillows, and a functional mirror.

Her clothing consisted of a series of the exact same outfit she wore every day. Her walls were adorned with various kinds of weapons, absurdly large weight lifts (even for a Gerudo), a training dummy made of metal, and a training bench. He discovered from the get-go that she was a bit different from most other Gerudo women. In a similar fashion that mirrored Riju, Buliara took great care of her hygiene since she was both a dedicated warrior and the Chief’s bodyguard.

Buliara was also shaved; her body pristine and fair with only the proud scars that adorned her body allowed to tarnish it. Although, to a Gerudo, scars gained in battle were a sign of great strength and courage. She wore them like a trophy and he’d found himself caressing them on more than one occasion.

Another little secret he had come to know about his beautiful girlfriend was that she was surprisingly affectionate. While Urbosa preferred to tease and take charge of the situation and was risque, to put it mildly, but nevertheless show how much she cared for him, Buliara was a total Korok softie under her tough as iron exterior. Not that he would ever say that to her face, of course… or at all, actually. But Buliara was unique in that, when they were in privacy, she wasn’t shy to express her need to hug, embrace, and cuddle.

And so, as Link stirred awake, he was surprised to have merely spent the night in the embrace of his muscle-bound giant of a woman. The surprise was due because he had initially thought that the burly woman would be horny after everything that happened; more so after her proposal. Which, in hindsight, shouldn’t surprise his at all since fate always seemed to have a way to shift life in the most interesting of ways.

He yawned, not really worrying about waking Buliara. She would wake up sooner or later. Technically speaking, this was her free day. Now that Calamity Ganon was gone and the Yiga Clan had suffered a devastating blow, plus they were being actively hunted down, peace was making its way back slowly throughout Hyrule, Riju had granted her loyal bodyguard and close friend (or pseudo-big sister in the case on how Zelda described their relationship) a free day a week to do as she pleased.

Buliara had reluctantly agreed but only after Urbosa volunteered to watch Riju for that day and keep her company. ‘ _ To teach the Chief tricks and lessons from her experience _ ’, the Gerudo Champion had said.

Looking up, Link saw Buliara was still sleeping peacefully. She didn’t snore and her breathing was calm, controlled; the practiced breathing of a warrior. The young Hylian smiled before nuzzling against her hardy chest. Her breasts were smaller than Urbosa’s, but that didn’t matter to him. Not when her entire body was a testament to her self-imposed rigorous life-style and an homage to the path of the warrior.

Link caressed her naked body gently; his touch as soft as the grace of a butterfly landing on one’s skin. He touched her powerful abs, her sleek, built waist and hips, his hands traveled freely to her forearms; each one at least twice as thick as his. He grasped one of her breasts, careful to merely fondle her for a few minutes as to not wake her abruptly.

Buliara mewled softly to show her approval in her sleep and hugged her boyfriend closer. Link let out a huff but didn’t stop. No, more than that, he welcomed it. For now, his face was pressed against her tough muscles. He closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of her body. He sniffed her deeply, taking in her sandy scent with utmost gusto.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit,” Buliara said suddenly, her voice sounding somewhat groggy. Link replied by kissing one of her nipples and sucking on it. “Good morning to you too.”

Link’s reply was a series of muffled moans. They spent the next ten minutes caressing each other, kissing, hugging, and cuddling without Link a single chance to lick, kiss, or smell her fresh, relaxed body. As they got out of bed, Link’s member was standing at full attention. Despite all the treatment he received from Urbosa the day prior, his unmatched stamina, endurance, and power had him up and ready for more.

Unfortunately for him, that would come later. As they woke up before the sun itself rose from the horizon, the couple proceeded to shower their bodies with a thin veil of processed sand: sterile, soft, didn’t cling to the body, and kept flies and other parasites away. After that, they began to stretch and warm-up for Buliara’s morning training regime.

Truth be told, despite how murderous the training Buliara delved in was to most people and even most other Gerudo, it was something he could do with quite easily. Being a voe meant that he would be seen as small and weak by the Gerudo women at first glance. He was small compared to them, with him reaching barely to the chest level of the average Gerudo. But against a true giantess like Buliara, he was tiny in comparison; barely reaching past her mid-riff.

But he was not weak. Not by a long shot.

They went through the process of her morning routine, gleefully extended half-an-hour more since it was her free day, going through several exercising regimes. All of it in the nude, much to Link’s delight. By the time they were done, Buliara’s skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Link wasted no time to move on his chance after his girlfriend declared the training over.

“Oof!” She breathed out when Link grabbed her mid-section; his arms wrapping around her wide, powerful hips and his hands groping her ass. “You are too eager, darling voe,” Buliara muttered as she felt Link kissing and licking her dark, tanned skin. She shuddered in delight as she felt the tingling sensation of his nose against traveling down her body until it reached her slit. “Very eager,” she muttered whilst spreading her legs to allow him better access.

Link proceeded to kiss, lick, and whiff against her crotch. He didn’t need to kneel, barely squatting a little was enough to be in the perfect position and height to tend to her pussy as she deserved. Sadly for him, he only managed to play for a few minutes; taking in her mixed aroma of sandy and saltiness with a touch of sweet dates.

The morning alarm was heard soon after the sun finally emerged from the horizon. Disappointed but unwilling to break her routine so easily, Buliara pushed Link back. “We can have our fun later, darling voe. One would think Lady Urbosa to be too rough for you to handle, yet here you are. Virile as a stallion in mating season with an unquenchable thirst that only true Gerudo can fulfill,” she smirked. “And you have three all for yourself.”

Link opened his mouth.

“Shhh, do not say anything, darling voe,” she said putting a finger on his lips. “It is only fitting, yes? The Hero is the only man a proud Gerudo warrior could ever bow to. That you have chosen me is a great honor,” she leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and their tongues swirled in a slow yet fierce battle. After a minute, she ended their kiss and rubbed her nose against his. “Come, Link. We must be ready for the morning sparring sessions.”

Link obeyed. He would never even dare to think about forcing himself on his gorgeous ladies or any other woman for that matter. They clothed themselves with loose clothes meant for casual use and light physical activity. They were quite practical, for they allowed great mobility without the risk of tearing. As they made their way to the proper training grounds for the warriors, they could hear the faint sound of shouts and banging metal.

Upon arriving, Link saw a few Gerudos doing a myriad of activities: running laps, shadow boxing, lifting weights, practicing martial arts, polishing weapons, banging away on the forge, and many more. They all functioned like a well-oiled, perfectly balanced, and functioning machine of pure discipline.

“Ah, Buliara, Link. Good to see you,” Teake, one of the captains, greeted them. She and the rest of the warriors also wore the same loose outfits.

“Good to see you, Teake. I see your unit is already starting their morning drills. Excellent work,” Buliara said, nodding once in approval.

Link didn’t know if Teake was happy to receive Buliara’s praise, but he was sure she was. Afterall, Buliara stood as the living representation of everything every Gerudo warrior strived to be.

“We were about to begin the Sword Dancing practice, would you be joining us?” Teake asked.

“I’m afraid not. We will first eat our breakfast and then wait for Shield and Sword practice. After that, we will join in for sparrings,” Buliara clarified.

Teake nodded. “Of course. You honor us with your assistance, Buliara. My warriors are strong, but can yet be stronger. Your guidance shall aid and inspire them,” Teake replied. Then, she looked at Link. “Since you are both welcome and our esteemed guest, Link, you are welcome to join us if you wish. I know many warriors would give up a limb to face the Hero in a match.”

Link blushed at so much praise but nodded.

“Speaking of that,” Buliara began. “Where is Deliadorf?”

“She’s getting a sand bath,” Teake replied. “She went out again to hunt for a Molduga.”

“Again? She’s still trying to take one down on her own?” Buliara asked with some worry and exasperation in her voice.

Link agreed with Buliara’s concern. Moldugas were some of the strongest and toughest monsters out there. A single one of those creatures was more than a match for him to defeat, and that was with plenty of preparation beforehand. 

“She’s very persistent, I’ll give her that,” Teake sighed. “Although, to her credit, she seems to know what she’s doing and flees when she sees she can’t defeat it. Perhaps she’s using it to measure her strength and progress?”

“It’s possible. Quite possible, in her case,” Buliara agreed.

“Still, our storage has never been more plentiful thanks to her. Every warrior can eat Lizalfo meat every three days instead of once every two weeks,” Teake gave the tiniest of smirks.

After their little chat, Link and Buliara went to eat. Showing her humility, Buliara formed in line just like any other warrior would, and when it was her turn, she received the exact same amount of food as every other of her comrades. As they ate their breakfast, a rather filling yellowish paste, some fruits, a cup of water, a piece of bread, and some lizalfo jerky, they watched the warriors train.

Link relaxed on his spot, belly full and placid. As he waited, he marveled himself with the hazelnut-skinned beauties performing their exercises in tandem in front of him. When they are about half-way into their routine, he turned to see Buliara. His girlfriend was paying him no mind, her sole focus on the warriors. The tiny smile painted across her lips showcasing her approval.

He found her dedication inspiring. Her sheer will and single-mindedness to fulfill her role at the best of her capabilities. But above all, he admired her professionalism. Urbosa was teasing and playful. Deliadorf was more direct and surprisingly open to him. But Buliara was a no-nonsense woman. She never deviated from her role or routine. She was dedicated to her role and was the most loyal of all Gerudos, he was sure. Only in her sparse free time, or by direct order of Riju, would she allow herself little pleasures.

Rather than find that suffocating or straining, Link found it incredibly hot. After all, that was the reason Buliara had turned into the muscular goddess she was today.

Once the warriors were done with the Sword Dance practice and a minute-long break, they moved for the Sword and Shield practice. Taking a spot next to his lady, Link proved how much he excelled at it. He didn’t know the routine, but from watching the previous one he had learned much about their footwork, balance, and positioning. More so now that he was allowed to see it in detail.

It took him a single cycle through the routine to learn it well enough to keep up with their speed. Another three to match them sequence by sequence. By the tenth, he had memorized it and could do so at will. And by half-way the routine, he was performing it at a level of mastery that confounded Teake.

It was nearing the end of the practice that another Gerudo made herself present. The practice went on like usual, although everyone knew who she was.

“Hey, captain, brought home some Lizalfos I found on my way back!” Deliadorf announced, easily lifting with one arm three large dead Lizalfos. Some warriors cheered and congratulated her before the ones in charge of the food supply took them for processing. “Link!” She shouted upon seeing him.

Pinking him up, she kissed him full in the mouth without a care in the world. After unashamedly eating his face for about a minute, she pulled back. “So sorry I couldn’t see you yesterday, had to kick a few Yiga asses. But here I am now, golden voe!” She exclaimed as she hugged him close as if he was a plush toy.

Link would’ve yelped in pain if his face wasn’t currently buried in between Deliadorf’s large breasts and if his lungs skill had any air left in them.

“Try not to kill our golden voe and the Hero of Hyrule, would you?” Buliara asked with amusement as she still performed the routine practice movements.

“Oh, right,” Deliadorf apologized before withdrawing Link from his soft demise. “I’m sorry, Link. I’m just so happy to see you again!”

Link coughed and gasped for air in reply for a few seconds before giving her a thumb-up. After that, Delia, as he called her for short. She’d told him she preferred it that way for casual talks, too. Putting him down, Link resumed his practice in short notice, his eyes watching Delia move back to give them space and to report her arrival to Teake.

Almost every Gerudo, with few minor exceptions, were already taller than pretty much any Hylian. Some Gerudo were even taller than that, such as Buliara and Urbosa. And then there was Deliadorf. The mysterious spoil that was left upon the defeat of Ganon. She was shoulders and a head  _ taller _ than Urbosa. The tallest of all Gerudo women by far. Next to her, he truly felt like a kid or as a large toy. He only reached up to her crotch at eye level.

And that made him feel giddy all over.

The Sword and Shield practice concluded in but a few more iterations with Link excelling at it, even above Buliara. As they stepped back to give free space to the field, a few warriors-in-training flooded the area to clean it swiftly and prepare it for the sparring matches.

By the time the arena was set and ready, Delia reunited with them as she sat next to Link, an arm forcing him to rest against her light scarlet skin. An exotic color, even for a Gerudo, that was in between a tan and hazelnut. She also wore the same kind of loose clothing and her hair was tied into several tails that reached the midsection of her back.

The first rounds for the sparring matches were to test the field and to rile up the rest of the warriors. The rules were simple. The selected warriors could use any weapon from the rack (all wooden) or go unarmed. No cheap shots were allowed. And victory would be achieved via knock out, surrender, showing cowardice, or by leaving the designated area of the arena, where it by accident or forced out of it.

The tenth and final warm-up match, made entirely out of the warriors-in-training, ended with the victor throwing her opponent out of the arena. The warriors applauded in cordiality before Teake took the center stage.

“Let’s begin with the sparring matches in proper. You all know the rules and the punishments for showing cowardice or cheating. First match up, Fera and Buliara.”

Link watched as Buliara stood up, her muscles bulging with anticipation, and walked over to the center of the arena.

“You honor me, Buliara,” Fera bowed respectfully. Then, she took a fighting stance with a halberd in hands.

“May your skill match your strength,” Buliara replied as she picked out a claymore. Taking her usual firm stance, she spoke. “Begin whenever you wish.”

No later had Buliara closed her lips, Fera launched herself at the taller woman in front of her. With a level of mastery and precision that so very few could achieve, Buliara shifted in place, raising her sword to parry to the side the halberd strike, and then kicked Fera on her stomach. Fera didn’t cry as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Winner, Buliara!” The crowd cheered after Teake announced the victory. “Next match, Link and Smaude.”

Link stood up and made his way to the arena, not before Delia smacked his ass and Buliara winked at him. He smiled, confident of his ability. He was going to pick a sword but decided to grab a spear.

“You honor me, Hero,” she said, bowing her head and holding a scimitar in hand.

Link nodded, noticing the same kind of blush she had the night prior when cleaning his cum. Smaude charged. Unlike Fera, her movement was more refined, calculated. Not that it mattered much. Link blocked it to the side, making the strike slide off harmlessly to the ground. He then placed a hand against her chest and pushed. Smaude was sent flying seven meters back and out of the arena, crashing upon a bunch of soft fabrics.

“Winner, Link!” Teake announced and the cheers were heard again.

“That’s our golden man!” Delia shouted as she pointed at him and clasped Buliara’s shoulder.

Link blushed and scratched the back of his head before throwing the spear back into its rack without seeing. It landed perfectly with little sound whatsoever. He spent watching the next matched sitting on Delia’s lap until it was the giant woman’s turn.

“I’ll be going now, Link,” she kissed his cheek. “Make sure you look at me!” Delia entered the arena, unarmed, with three other warriors waiting for her. Smiling cockily, she cracked her neck. “Make sure to put a bit of a fight, alright?”

The three warriors charged from different directions and bearing different weapons. Delia was able to easily dodge two attacks, the third she stopped with her bare hand; lifting it up and the warrior holding it tightly. The other two warriors attacked once more but Delia didn’t flinch when their weapons struck against her belly and back.

Smiling, Delia swirled with a grace seemingly impossible for someone her height and weight only to stop with all three warriors locked in a hug. With a press from her powerful arms, a crack was heard and the three warriors went limp. Gently, Delia laid them on the ground, unconscious.

“Winner, Deliadorf!” Teake announced, cheers and claps were heard.

“Ha! Beat that!” She said to Buliara.

“Boasting gains you nothing,” the burly woman replied.

“Maybe not, but it feels good to show our golden man why Gerudos are the strongest race of all!” She boated loudly some more, earning the howls and shouts of approval of several warriors.

Buliara stood up, smirking devilishly before moving to Teake. She whispered something to hear. Teake asked if she was sure and nodded.

“Very well then,” Teake agreed. “Link,” she called. “Company Five!” Whispers were immediately followed by her declaration. Still, they obeyed. Link walked to the arena alongside twenty warriors. Shooting a glance at Buliara, the strong woman was smiling at him. Smirking, Link knew exactly what her plan was. Once their weapons were picked, Link opting to go unarmed, Teake gave the command. “Go!”

It happened so quickly only a few warriors took notice of what happened. Link charged at the mass of women taller than him without hesitation. Before they could know it, he was in their midst. Kicks, punches, palm strikes, knee strikes, and lightning-fast taps surged from the Hylian man, each one finding their mark. Link then jumped back, bowed in respect, and the twenty women fell to the ground.

Everyone was speechless. Except for Delia.

“HAHAHA! That’s my darling voe!” She claimed.

“Link and Deliado-”

“I give up,” Delia said instantly. “No way I can beat my voe. He’s small, adorable, squishy, and gentle. But he can kick more ass than even I can. Pass,” she stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m heading out again. Heard that some Yiga pricks were out and about near the entrance of the wasteland. Might find some more Lizalfos or other tasty monsters on my way back,” kneeling in front of Link, she kissed him soundly. After a few seconds, she pulled back retreating her tongue from the depths of his throat.

“In that case. Link and Buliara,” Teake ordered while Delia rushed to the exit. Buliara obeyed and picked a great sword while Link picked a normal sword and shield.

The two lovers stared at each other for long moments until Teake gave the order to commence. Buliara was the first to move. She took a step forward, it creating a small shockwave and forming a cloud of dust around her foot, and swung her sword at Link. Link leaned to the side, using his shield to guide it upward and out of harm’s way. Before he could move to counter, Buliara quickly shifted her grip, stance, and momentum; her powerful, bulging muscles quaking and straining with the impossible effort behind her movements. Mid-strike, her sword came crashing down.

But Link was far faster and nimbler than her. Using her shift against her, Link did a pivot to kick her wrist making her grip on the sword loosen. With only a hand to handle the sword, Buliara couldn’t shift in time to prevent it from hitting the ground. The claymore flew away from her grip upon impact. She groaned when she felt a hit behind her knees, forcing her to drop to her knees.

Before she could do anything else, Link appeared in front of her pointing his sword at her throat now that they were at the same eye level. Buliara smirked as she grabbed his sword and pulled. Link let go and used the shield to cover a punch, splintering it into a dozen pieces. He jumped on her head, grappling her neck before forcing her to the ground and scurrying away from her hands. In a swift movement, she found herself pinned down with Link practically sitting atop her face.

His balls resting on her chin and his hard cock laid across her face. At some point in their little sparring duel, Link’s pants had suffered from an unfortunate rupture, exposing his nethers to the world.

“W-Winner… Link?” Teake announced, unsure who the victor of the match really was. No cheers were heard as ogling stares fell upon Link and his throbbing manhood.

“Wow… a voe’s penis is more impressive than I thought…” a warrior muttered.

“T-That thing really goes inside our vaginas? How can Lady Urbosa, Delia, and Buliara handle that?” Another one asked.

Buliara’s face lit up fiercely. With a groan, she jumped to her feet, dragging Link along. She covered him as much as she could before dashing away with the young Hylian tightly held against her body. Rushing through the complex, she arrived at her private quarters and tossed Link to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she sighed.

“I’m terribly sorry you had to go through that,” Buliara lamented, face still tinged with a weak scarlet glow. “I know you don’t really mind it but… I’m sorry,” she looked at him only to find her lips captured by his. She melted into his kiss, mewling and letting herself go against his tender, loving touch.

They kissed for several minutes as they discarded their clothes. Their hearts were still racing from the practice and the sparring; heated bodies drenched in a thin layer of sweat and musk. Link kissed and licked her cheeks, slowly traveling down her neck, collarbone, and chest. Moaning and huffing with each inch of her skin he got to taste and smell; marveling with how her strong, unflinching body felt so soft and pliable to his ministrations.

There was no time for foreplay. No need for it, at least as buliara was concerned. She kissed and licked his neck, sucking at it to leave a proof of her love on his skin. As their clothing was discarded and they were left bare, she mounted her lover. “My Heeeerooooo!” She yelped, his entire cock piercing through her tight folds to reach as deep as he could reach.

Just as Buliara was about to begin riding her lover, she heard a whisper that didn’t belong to her or her lover. The two of them looked to their right to find the source of the sound… Riju.

Riju was sitting on the lifting bench, trying out one of the smallest weights. Her eyes were locked on them while a smirk formed on her lips. “And here I thought my day would be boring when I left Lady Urbosa and Zelda alone for some alone time to catch up and talk about the past. I knew about your relationship, but I never thought I’d see this,” she put the weight aside and stood up. “So that is sex between a man and a woman, huh? Looks pretty interesting up-close. Hey, Link, would you mind teaching me about it?”

“C-Chief!” Buliara blurted suddenly. “Y-You… I mean… I… You… but… I-I’m terribly sorry!”

Riju laughed as she walked up to the bed, her eyes fixated on their conjoined crotches. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Buliara. It is your day off, after all,” she hummed. “Having said that though… I think it is best for me to leave and save the teachings for another day? I would hate to impose myself on your time.”

“N-No, Chief! I-It is no problem,” Buliara closed her eyes and breathed heavily. “I would be most honored in teaching you about the carnal pleasures.”

Riju blinked. “Oh, joyous day! Let the teaching commence, then! And Buliara? Thank you!” She grasped her friend’s hand for a few seconds before turning to Link. “And thank you, Link. Sex and copulation have been topics of interest to me for quite some time!” She sat on the edge of the bed. “Go on, don’t mind me. I shall be watching with great attention and asking the occasional question, if you don’t mind?”

“You’re… interested in doing it yourself?” Buliara asked, somewhat surprised and relieved at the same time.

“Link is your lover. I wouldn’t dare do something so crass,” Riju said softly. “Besides, I must remain open and pure for my future husband,” Buliara and Link stared at each other for a few seconds. “Tell me, how does that feel?” Riju smiled. “How does it feel to have a man’s penis inside your vagina?”

“It feels… incredibly good, Chief,” Buliara replied before she moaned. Looking down at Link, she found him smirking playfully as his hips moved, inviting her to join in the fun. “Nnnghhh!” She cried. “R-Really good.”

“Really good? How good? How does it feel?” Riju pressed on.

“It’s… thick and hard, but hot and feels so right,” Buliara replied, her cheeks burning brightly. “I-aaahh!-I can feel his penis… spreading me -aaahh!- all over! H-His balls slapping against my ass. M-My p-pussy clenching against his spear for more.”

“Pussy,” Riju giggled. “What a fun way to call your privates! Tell me more! What is he doing?”

“H-He’s f-f-ffffffmust I really say so, Chief?” Buliara asked, her eyes silently pledging for mercy. Riju merely stared at her, awaiting her answer. The buff woman sighed in defeat. “M-My darling voe is f-fucking me.”

“Fucking you?”

“Y-Yes!” She cried as Link placed his hands over her thighs and started to caress her skin everywhere he could reach, particularly over her abdomen. His fingers clenching and squeezing her muscles tightly. “His cock is fucking me in the pussy!”

“Does it feel good? Do you like it?”

“It feels wonderful!” Buliara cried, their pace increasing. As the sound of skin slapping against skin, combined with the wet noises their coupling produced, Riju began to blush with erotic elation. “I love it! I love my voe! And I love it when we fuck!”

“Are you trying to bring life forth from your womb?”

Buliara’s eyes went wide upon hearing that question. “L-life… within my womb?”

Riju smiled. “Sex makes babies, does it not? Do you wish to bring life to this world and a new warrior for the Gerudo?”

“Y-Yes!” She declared, ashamed and unable to look at Link as she quickened the pace again. Their breathing quickly became a mix of snorts, groans, and moans as their lovemaking quickly turned more primal and lustful. “If it is with my darling voe, YES!”

“How deep does it reach?”

“D-Deep! All the way to -FUCK!- to my deeeeepest core!” She said in between ragged breaths. “It feels so wonderful! To be connected with my voe like this! There is no feeling quite like it!”

“Nothing can compare? How does it feel?”

“It feels… it feels like winning a battle, but better! To enjoy the burning sen-sensation of resting muscles! To s-serve proudly, with honor, but better!” She declared as Link took a firm hold of her hips and began to thrust upward, the bed shaking and making Riju step down. Going around the bed, she stopped behind them. There, she got a much better view of how her bodyguard’s pussy was violated by Link’s hard, throbbing penis.

“Wow… does it hurt?”

“O-Only a few times at first. Now? Now it feels so good!”

“You’re trembling, is something wrong?”

“C-Cumming!” She pressed her hips down on Link as hard as she could. The Hero moaned loudly as he hugged Buliara’s hips tightly; hips bucking against hers repeatedly. Buliara bent down to press her forehead against her voe’s as they climaxed together. She would never admit it to anyone but her voe, but having Riju watching them have sex had turned her on beyond belief. Maybe it was the taboo of it or because her superior was so casually watching them fuck, all she knew was that she liked it.

“Doesn’t taste bad,” Riju said.

Both Link and Buliara looked at Riju, her cheek smeared with a few strands of mixed cum while she scooped it up with a finger to taste it. Buliara blushed and moaned as she felt Link’s cock throb back to life, refusing to go soft inside her.

“So that was an ‘orgasm’? Could you make another? That looked like a lot of fun!”

Buliara trembled with a combination of excitement and embarrassment. “O-Of course, Chief.”

Link smiled internally. The day had started great and it wasn’t noon yet! But if Riju was curious about sex, then it was his and Buliara’s duty to solve her questions~ He let out a small chuckle as he felt his burly girlfriend began to move once more.

  
  


Chapter 2 end.


	3. Hills in Delia

**Chapter 3: Hills in Delia**

  
  
  
  
  


“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Delia shouted as the Molduga tore the ground below her feet, emerging from it the same way a graceful Zora would from water. “Fuuuuuuuck!” She cursed as she was tossed across the air, the force of the mighty beast bruising and causing several new scratches all over her body.

Despite falling to the sands below, she tossed her sword at the creature; it breaking upon contact with the tough skin of the Molduga but managing to make a decent cut alongside its hide. The following landing of the fat creature caused a short-lived tremor before it quickly burrowed itself underground once more.

She barely had any time to think about what to do next when she saw the Molduga preparing for another attack. Preparing herself to receive it head-on, she focussed all her strength on her right first; ready to strike the Modulga’s chin with all her might. Just when the Molduga was scant meters away from her, the vibrations of the earth telling her of the massive creature about to strike her again.

Suddenly, she felt something jerk her to the side, tossing her unceremoniously away from the strike zone of the Molduga. Delia landed ass first on the ground, her eyes glued to the small figure that had so easily tossed her aside: her blonde boyfriend. She didn’t have time to cry out or do anything else but watch as the mighty beast emerged from the ground, striking against Link with all its magnificent power.

Despite receiving the full blow of the Molduga head-on, Delia noticed Link had been prepared for it. With his trusted Hylian Shield at the ready, it blocked and absorbed most of the damage he certainly would’ve taken, but was still sent airborne, and due to his lighter frame, he was launched far higher than she had ever been. Even so, Delia watched in amazement as Link used it to his advantage to fire two magic enhanced arrows at the Molduga’s lower body. The beast roared in pain as blood spurted out from the fresh wound Link had applied to it on one of its hind legs.

Still, the Molduga landed with a heavy thud before burrowing once again, this time going moving away to prepare for a powerful charge. While that was happening, Link extended his arm and a heavy Guardian Sword appeared from thin air; the prized weapon stored up until that moment in his strange pocket dimension. He then tossed it to her with surprising ease. She jumped to her feet and grabbed it mid-air at the same time she saw him conjure a shining cube-thing. Waiting until the Molduga began charging again, he tossed the cube directly in front of its direct path. The cube didn’t even land before it impacted the fin of the beast, exploding instantly.

There was a cry of pain, deep and nerve-racking, followed by the Molduga flopping out of the ground as it rested, waiting for whatever affliction it was suffering to pass.

“RRrrraaaaaggggghh!” She screamed as she charged at the incapacitated Molduga, closing the distance in but a few long strides granted by her prodigious stature. Together as one, the couple delivered attack after devastating attack upon the monster. It cried, thrashed around, and tried to move away, but on land, it was just an impressive practice dummy.

After a dozen or so blows, mostly directed to its head, neck, and jaw, the Molduga let out a bellowing cry of pure rage before it managed to stand correctly and escape underground. Delia tried to hold it back by grabbing its tail, but all she managed to accomplish was tear out one of its hardy scales from its flesh. With a frustrated grunt, Delia tossed the scale away then turned to glance at Link.

Her heart went into overdrive and for a moment she thought she could really fly. He was serious, focused, undisturbed, and with his mind at balance; ready to strike any foe, face any challenge; no fear, no surrender, no doubt. His conviction was clear, his mission the only thing that mattered.

And that was precisely the thing she loved the most about Link. Despite being born from the remnants of Calamity Ganon and many wanting her dead seconds after opening her eyes, Link stood at her side, ready to defend her and cut down any that so much as  _ dared _ look at her wrongly. He advocated for her well being with such a pássion and fierce determination that she instantly fell in love with him. He was of a gentle heart and a gentle touch, but had the burning heart of a warrior and a king, tempered with humility, duty, and righteousness.

It had taken the advocation of all four other Champions and Zelda herself to carry out a hearing and tests to be set in place and determine if she was the last trick of Ganon, or if something else was at play. After a week of testings, questionings, scannings, and other experiments, all on which she complied to carry without question, it was determined that she was, in fact, free of corruption.

Urbosa herself declared that Ganondorf, the despicable Witch King and stain of the proud Gerudo race, before becoming Calamity Ganon, he had stripped his mortal part aside and that part had survived, pure and intact, within Ganon itself for uncounted millennia. And now that Ganon was gone, possibly for good, that unsoiled part had reforged itself to its true form: the epitome of a Gerudo woman.

After that declaration and the backing of Riju, Zelda, and Link, she had been integrated into the Gerudo. At first, she was confused. She honestly didn’t know anything prior to her awakening other than the common language, what she was, and a deep, undeniable hatred for evil and the dark arts. But that didn’t distract her from her life. How she came to be didn’t matter, only what she’d do from that moment onward. 

And there were three things she desired more than anything: make the Gerudo proud of her, vanquish the darkness that still roamed the land, and give Link as many strong daughters as she could. Sadly for her, at least in her mind, she was still weak. She was undoubtedly the strongest Gerudo warrior alive, stronger than Urbosa, Buliara, or anyone else. But that didn’t mean she was the best warrior. Buliara was better due to her formidable discipline. Urbosa’s wisdom and will was something to be admired. Even Riju’s strength came from her indomitable spirit that made every other Gerudo bow before her.

And when she compared herself to Link, she couldn’t help but feel small in his presence. It was thanks to him she was alive. It was thanks to him she had a home and comrades. And when she confessed her feeling to him, he didn’t shun her; he accepted her fully. She had the urge, the need to prove herself to be a woman strong enough to serve him and deserving of his love.

Delia screamed defiantly as the Molduga charged once more. Her muscles burned and bulged as she prepared her attack. She could notice the Molduga was staggering, the previous beating had taken a toll on it and was now acting out of pure desperation. While she only had but scratches on her body, the beast was bleeding, in pain, and weakened.

Trusting in her skill and strength, Delia was able to perfectly parry the charge of the Molduga with the sword. She was driven back a few feet back, but was eventually able to halt it completely. She then let go of the sword’s hilt and grabbed its jaw. “Gggyyyyaaaaahh!!” She growled. Her armlets and armor straps burst against the exertion her powerful muscles forced on them as they expanded. Another roar followed and she was able to flip the Molduga sideways.

Sadly for her, the Molduga was far angrier than damaged. It used its immense weight and force to return her gesture using its jaw.

“Shit!” She cursed loudly as she covered her face with her arms in an ‘X’ position and jumped. The impact that followed sent her crashing against the desert’s sands with tremendous fury. The sand and her safeguard action mitigating the damage she would’ve taken by a significant margin. Still, the impact was nasty and it knocked the air out of her lungs, leaving her helpless until she recovered.

Delia coughed and wheezed, desperately trying to get any air inside her lungs. Her vision was somewhat blurry, but she didn’t need her vision to know the spot rushing towards her with the intent of eating her was the Molduga. She tried to stand up, but she was still recovering. She didn’t fear death, no Gerudo did. But she did fear dying in front of her beloved; for him to see her as weak.

Thankfully for her, another blur jumped in between her and the monster before jumping inside its cavernous maw. She closed her eyes and shook her head, hearing only the snapping sound of the Molduga. She reopened her eyes, vision returned, only to find the sand whale gulping something down its gullet. She stared, stupified, as she processed what had just happened.

As the Molduga was about to charge at her and she cry out her beloved’s name, the great beast stopped. A moment later, it howled in absolute, back-breaking pain. She was confused about watching the Molduga trashing in agony; an unrelenting, fearsome creature famous for its brutality and near-suicidal difficulty was now twitching, roaring, and drooling without control.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Molduga groaned and stopped thrashing about, its breathing becoming weaker and shallow until, eventually, it stopped, the light left the eyes of the beast as they rolled to the back of its head, and it let out one last whimper. Seconds later she saw Link walk out of the sand whale’s maw.

His clothes were drenched in juices, blood, and chunks of innards while he held tightly the legendary Master Sword in his left hand.

Delia smirked, her heart pounding uncontrollably. “Now that’s one way to kill a giant sandworm!”

  
  


************************************************

  
  


A quick stop by a nearby oasis and a shower later, Link was fresh and clean from the gunk of the monster he had, without hesitation, plunged himself inside its throat and down its gullet only to mince its insides with the holy sword itself. She would’ve attempted professing her gratitude then and there, but he stank to high heaven and all manners of foulness until he was done with his bath. His Gerudo modified armor discarded and buried after suffering a fate that ensured nothing would ever cleanse it.

Instead of putting on a Hylian tunic or his Champion tunic, he chose to use a modified version of a casual Gerudo outfit meant for a male, not a woman. Still, the smooth fabric clung to his lithe, athletic body like a second skin; hampering not his movements but accentuating his frame in all the right places.

As they approached the Town, each one pulling a couple of sturdy chains, they could see several warriors rushing out the gates of the town, some even jumping from the walls in an effort to greet the duo. As the increasing mob approached, Delia could hear them chanting and cheering until, step by step, the sound increased and eventually became the sole thing they could hear.

The deafening cheers, utterly incomprehensible through so many voices talking at the same time, carried the same sentiment: awe and astonishment. As Delia and Link reached the gates of the Town, they let go of the chains they were pulling; the corpse of the Molduga they brought with them coming to a final halt.

“Honor and Glory to Deliadorf and Link!” Shouted a Bladedancer.

“Honor and Glory!” The crowd replied in earnest.

“A Molduga! What a rich bounty! Hide for armor, scales for shields, and bones for building materials! Fins for various uses! Meat, fat, and teeth!” A seasoned storage and slaughter-house Gerudo exclaimed as she tapped and examined the rich bounty before her.

“Chief Riju will be impressed! Deliadorf, this shall garner you an immense reputation! Be proud!” Teake said proudly.

Delia smiled weakly. In part, she helped Link take down the Molduga. But Link had saved her  _ twice _ during the battle. For all her strength, power, and might she still lacked experience, temper, and the composure of a true warrior her boyfriend exemplified. She couldn’t take a Molduga on her own and win…  **_yet_ ** , she thought with a smirk. But, a victory was a victory and a lesson had been learned.

That being to NOT rush against a Molduga.

As they made their way inside the Town, celebrated and acclaimed by her fellow Gerudo, she glanced down to look at Link. A warmth spread across her body as she saw him. After leaving the insides of the monster, his first concern was not to boast the kill, check himself for any injuries, claim victory, or do anything of the sort. He’d rush over to see if she was okay and tended to her wounds. That had stung her deeply in two ways divergent from the other: it hurt her heart and pride. The former because she stupidly put herself in danger and made her beloved worried. The latter because she stupidly charged against the Molduga hoping to impress her boyfriend with her power, only to be shown how a true warrior behaves.

She wasn’t exactly sure what was causing the fire inside her to flail violently. Maybe it was the long time they had spent apart? Or maybe it was just her hormones and the proverbial dry-spell she’d to endure for nearly two months pumped up to eleven by the thrill of combat? Seeing his prowess in battle and showing the true skill and power he held underneath that blanket of politeness and humility had surely not been helpful for her psyche.

Or maybe it was a combination of those three things and several other little details mixed into one? She didn’t know. The only thing she was certain of was how wet her loins were getting and her voe being the center of attention of so many of her sisters.

Who were… touching his shoulders and arms… and squeezing his muscles… and trying to get his attention.

Suddenly, something deep and primal clicked deep within Delia’s mind. With a powerful stomp, she created a resounding shockwave that made her fellows jump back in fright. The cheering suddenly ended as Link looked up to her, confused.

Delia smirked. “Aren’t you all forgetting something?” She asked, her voice clear and booming. Kneeling to be at a similar height with her lover, she grabbed his ass and guided one of his hands in between her loincloth. Several warriors gasped in response to Delia’s sudden action. But it didn’t end there. “He is my voe! Mine! And you weaklings think you can touch him without his permission or mine!? And to do so right in front of me!?” She barked as she tore his clothes, revealing a painfully hard erection while his hand caressed her lower lips, squeezed her clit, and pulled at her pubes.

“See this!?” She cried, a hand grabbing his balls and stiff cock. “This is a voe’s cock!” She then tore her loincloth and tossed away her breastplate, leaving herself and Link in the nude in the middle of the Town, surrounded by hundreds of shocked Gerudo warriors that could only gasp at what they were seeing. “The cock of my beloved and the spear that shall produce powerful daughters for the Gerudo!” She claimed.

For his part, Link could hardly believe this was happening.

He smiled as widely as he could. This had only ever happened in his dreams- For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but the slight pain he felt from Delia’s grip assured him it was all too real, much to his perverted delight. Pulling his hand away from her pussy, he quickly grabbed Delia by the back of her head, his hand quickly filling itself with a fist full of hair. He then pulled her down until he was able to lock lips with her.

By far, Delia was the most loving of his three gorgeous ladies, but also the brashest. Normally, he would take his time and enjoy their time together with the use of well-placed squeezes, gropes, kisses, and suckles to elevate their passion through sensuality. But right now that was out of the question. His hand was drenched with her want; a mixture of sweat, her ebony-chocolate scent, and her mindnumbing arousal driving his lust to new heights so far above his threshold that he couldn’t listen to his logical part anymore.

Their tongues danced and fought openly and without a trace of shame; drool and spit flying and dropping to the ground as their sloppy fluid exchange continued. There was love in their actions, but the main driving force was lust and the need to satiate their desires. For Link, to fuck and breed his lover. For Delia, to show her sisters her voe belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

When their kiss ended and they parted ways, Delia stood back up. She was expecting Link to escalate her body to continue kissing, but she was pleasantly surprised when he took advantage of their size difference. Imitating a newborn calfling, Link stood in between her legs, his face glued to her crotch as he proceeded to devour her pussy; gulping her juices greedily and taking deep whiffs of her scents directly from the source.

“My darling voe! So forward!” Delia cried as he grabbed his head to keep him in place. Parting her legs to give him more space to play with, Delia moaned at the masterful tongue work of her beloved Link. “Come on, honey. Eat that pussy like you own it,” she glanced around before smirking. “Because you do own it. Everything that I am, you ownnnnNNNNGGHHH!” She cried loudly, her legs trembling in response to Link’s surprise attack. With fingers plunging into her pussy, his mouth sucking her clit, and two other fingers pressing against her asshole at the same time, she was caught completely by surprise.

“H-Have some decency, Delia!” A warrior protested, several others whispering weak agreements at most while the rest kept watching the show.

“Awwww, did you hear that, my voe? Decency? You dare to speak about decency when you desperate cock-hungry bitches tried to seduce my voe right in front of me?” She stopped to moan as Link continued his voracious assault, not jumping from her clit, to her opening, to her bum at random intervals. “Well, too bad for you but my voe is too busy getting ready to fuck a real warrior!”

_ Fuck composure and discipline _ , Delia thought with a grin. It didn’t matter that she lacked those traits to be a proper warrior. She didn’t need them to be great or to be loved, her voe covered that already in droves. “Hnnngghhh! Q-Quite the eager minx you are, my love,” said Delia, smiling wolfishly. “That’s it. Give our audience a show, show them what they are missing out!”

The warriors around watching the events unfolding before their very eyes, something never recorded in Gerudo history, didn’t dare utter a single sound outside from lustful whimpers, loud gulps of spit, and quivering lips; not a single one of them desiring to interrupt the shlorping concert Link and Delia were giving them in broad daylight.

“L-Link!” Delia cried before falling on her knees, the blonde Hylian doing the same to avoid being crushed by the enormous woman. With a final suck of her clit, followed by his tongue flicking and twisting around it, Delia reached her first climax. She came and Link was introduced to his second bath of the day. He tried to drink as much as he could; such a treat could not be wasted, after all.

Delia moaned contently, her voe performing slow, broad licks across her nethers: ass, thighs and hairy pussy were all fair game for him; his nose perched against her opening only to sniff deeply, taking in her raw scent. She couldn’t see it thanks to their positions, but she could hear his hard, twitching cock slapping against his belly in earnest need.

“What do you say, my love, shall we give our audience a good show?” She then turned to face her sisters. “Do you want to see how a voe shows his worth!?” She smiled, nodding to herself as every warrior around, now completely deprived of any silly sense of ‘decency’, applauded, whistled, and demanded the show to continue. Looking at the still distant Palace, Delia smirked for a second as she saw none other than Urbosa watching from afar. She knew the ancient Gerudo was watching them when she saw her wave an arm at her.

Link answered by kissing her rear hole, his tongue licking around her fleshy ring. Before he knew it, Delia grabbed him by the hips and flung him upside down. He moaned,  _ loudly _ , a cry similar to a whine when you hit your toe on the corner of a furniture piece. The difference being that there was no pain, only pleasure. His entire phallus, balls included, were suddenly found inside the wet cavern of his lovely lady’s mouth. And she sucked hard like her life depended on it. Link cried once more but was unwilling to be defeated so easily.

Despite being upside down, he hugged her stomach, his face smashing against her toned abs; muscles as hard as rocks although not as pronounced as Buliara’s. He couldn’t reach all the way around her, admittedly, fit torso, but he was able to get a good, proper grip of her. His midsection was pressed in between her breasts; her bosom almost large enough to envelop him in a soft-as-clouds hug. With his cock being held hostage by her mouth and tongue, Link wrapped his legs around her head.

Delia’s eyes went wide at his rapid action. He wasn’t willing to let her take control that easily, just like any true warrior would. Which only further increased her lust for her blonde man. She wasn’t at all surprised when, despite his unfavorable position, he began hammering away; facefucking her whilst being held upside down. The thrill of being watched by practically the entire population of Gerudo Town serving her as an inexhaustible fire she didn’t know existed. At least, not to such a wicked, delicious extent.

In and out, in and out, in and out his spear went. The tip reaching past the back of her throat and descending all the way till its middle. His cock smelled as it tasted: sweet like oats, rich, and potent. It was similar to eating those ‘candy’ things she liked, only this one didn’t run out no matter how much she licked and sucked. When he pulled all the way until only his tip was left inside the sem of her lips, she could taste the occasional spurt of pre-cum glazing her tongue. And when he thrust back in, his pelvis meeting with her lips in a healthy smack, she sucked him for dear life while the tip of her nose brushed his tight, pink asshole.

It took her a few moments to notice Link’s thrust grew increasingly irregular and desperate. Not wanting to let his seed go to waste, no matter how much she wanted to enjoy her favorite morsel, she forced him to stop by pushing him up to free her head. The seal of her lips and his manhood was broken with a loud ‘pop’, but was soon silenced by another cry belonging to Link.

He found himself with his head pressed against her breasts while she held him by his thighs, spreading his legs wide. Not questioning the sudden change, Link made the most out of it by sucking on her right tit while kneading her left one; fingers, tongue, and lips pulling, twisting, biting, and pinching her sizeable nipples. Somehow, Delia had spun him around back to normal faster than the eye could see and now held him against her body. She parted her legs and did a squat position. After some adjustments in positions, she impaled her pussy with his cock.

The two lovers cried in unison but there was no time for idle enjoyment. She had an ich that needed scratching and the screaming crowd wanted to see more of the show she had so graciously put up for their enjoyment.

“He is my voe!” She declared. “He is going to put many, many strong daughters inside my womb! The only way you are getting any is if he wants to fuck your dry-up snatches!” She shouted, the humor of many, many of her sisters openly fingering themselves out of envy not passing over her head.

Using her hands to aid her golden lover with his needy thrusts, she used her hands to push him into her hungry cunt. She could feel, practically hear the demands of her womb to be filled with a fresh dose of Hero cream, and she would not be denied. After a few minutes of frantic fucking, Link let go of her tit in order to moan through clenched teeth. Delia did the same, hugging her voe close as he filled her tight canal with his baby batter, once more claiming her as his bride-to-be.

Her second orgasm, although weaker than the first, still made her legs feel like jelly and she stumbled back. Then, without warning, Link went limp. His eyes unfocused but smiling dumbly. Delia giggled as she stood upright once more. “Look like all that time upside down made a number on my golden man,” she kissed his forehead lovingly. “Well, the show’s over! The Hero needs some rest and glass of water when he wakes up, that headache is gonna be bloody murder!” Some sisters protested, but most dispersed without question; every warrior had gone through an irregular blood flow headache before and could sympathize with Link.

Delia took Link and put him over her shoulder, carrying him like a sack of grain before walking to the Palace. She was entirely uncaring about the globs of cum leaking out of her pussy trailing down her legs or falling to the ground. She did, however, found it amusing that some warriors were trying (and failing miserably) to be stealthy in order to have a taste of his seed.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Link found farewells to be the hardest part of any trip. Having to leave friends and trusted allies behind in order to continue carrying his duty was always a struggle. And it was especially true when it came to saying farewell to Gerudo Town and his beloved ladies. Not everything was bad, though. He’d return in a few months after traveling the land to enjoy a much needed, well-deserved vacation. He and Zelda had left Gerudo Town a day prior in the morning, and now they found themselves camping near an isolated river-stream, ready to continue their trip to Zorah’s Domain.

Link grunted loudly as the hand currently trying to milk his cock increased its grip around its base; forcing him to pull back from the pussy he had been eating out for the past ten minutes. He needed to refill his lungs and the honey-scented ass sitting on his face made the experience all the better. Feeling a little tenacious and extra grateful, he kissed the pink asshole deeply.

“Mmmmmhhh! I’d wish you kiss me like that more often, Link,” Zelda said, her panting and tone denoting her enjoyment of his treatment. “Tell me, had fun fucking your Gerudo beauties behind my back like that?” She asked, red-tinted cheeks betrayed by her lewd smile. “Riju was really out of the loop during our first bath. I really thought she’d notice -Uhhmm! Yes… just like that, Link~- but at least she told me she wants to learn more about sex in the future. I think she’s planning to do something about it,” she giggled as she pressed her ass harder against his face. “Now, get back in those trenches, soldier~”

Link chuckled but did as he was told. Zelda was his Queen, his best friend, and a kinky girl. She understood that there could never be romantic love between them; that his heart belonged to his precious ladies. That didn’t mean she couldn’t find ways to get him to make sweet, passionate love with other females behind her back, silently fulfilling her desires through a mask of ignorance.

Nor that he couldn’t ravage her whenever he pleased or when she asked for it. It was a mutually beneficial deal that worked wonders for them.

While his heart could never belong to Zelda, at least, not entirely without the heavy burden of a crown he didn’t wish to carry, he loved her for everything they had gone through over the years. They knew each other perfectly, and their desires worked like cogs on a Guardian. They were happy with what they had and they made it work. Then, he felt his lung sting for a moment, the indicator that he should emerge soon for another mouthful of air. He put that thought aside for the moment, he was enjoying his best friend’s perfect derriere too much to be distracted by such trite concerns.

  
  
  


Chapter 3 End.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
  
  
  


Seven months had passed since Link and Zelda departed from Gerudo Town to continue their diplomatic missions through the rest of Hyrule. Now they were coming back to spend some well-deserved offtime after finishing their mission with a rousing success. The kingdoms, tribes, clans, and many territories had agreed and were now united on a common cause, more so than ever; past mere survival, the goal to bring back the glory of Hyrule and prosperity to all now burned in everyone’s hearts.

As for the running of the kingdom itself, Zelda could rest easy as her reformed Council would take care of it for the time being, they also agreeing she needed to rest after doing the hardest part of the work already. They would worry about establishing trade routes, safe houses and safe points, gathering recruits, and hunting the remnants of the Yiga Clan through joint effort and finally expunge them. Hunting campaigns were also launched to deal with monsters, exterminating them if need be to reclaim every lost territory and expand.

Zelda let out a happy sigh, relaxing and stretching as they approached the gates of the Town. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones busy, huh?” She said, stopping to let the guards check her steed and her belongings, her partner doing the same with Link’s. After a few seconds, they were allowed to continue. “I can hardly recognize the Town!”

Link nodded, agreeing with her as he too was amused and surprised. The Town was now three times the size when they left months ago. Zelda and Riju had maintained in touch through sporadic letters, and nearly a month after their departure a simple message saying that Delia had finally managed to beat a Molduga on her own and, as a nice bonus, had uncovered ancient ruins where she found the old Gerudo secrets to fight back the desert. Thanks to that, Gerudo expansion would increase far more than predicted, extending their influence, protection, and commercial growth.

All in all, a win-win scenario for everyone.

Making their way to the Palace proved to be an easy affair. When they arrived at the throne room, they found Riju sitting on her usual spot, already waiting for them. They, however, were surprised to see Smaude and not Buliara at Riju’s side.

“Hello, Riju,” Zelda greeted casually as the small Gerudo rushed to hug her dear friend. “Miss me?”

“Of course, silly. Do you know how hard it is for women to loosen up around here?” She smirked before glancing at Link. “I bet Link knows all about keeping a lady entertained, right?”

Without batting an eye, Zelda replied. “He sure knows how to, Riju. Hey, Link would have my head if I didn’t ask, but where is Buliara? Is she injured or sick?” She asked with genuine concern.

Riju shook her head slowly. “Nothing of the sort. Smaude? Go get them, please,” she ordered.

“At once,” Smaude replied before leaving the room for a few moments. While they waited, Riju and Zelda made some idly talk while Link could barely contain his worry. He was comforted by the fact that Riju would’ve contacted him if they were injured; had something bad happened to Buliara or any of his ladies, he’d shove the Master Sword where the Sun doesn’t shine on anyone that dared so much as look at them wrongly.

A minute later, Smaude returned.

“YOU!” Delia shouted before crossing the room in a flash. Link couldn’t react in time and suddenly found himself pressed against her stomach; the strong woman able to lift him with ease. “Look at what you did to me!” She protested as she pressed his face harder against her stomach.

Link was about to protest and ask what was she talking about, when he felt and  _ heard _ a commotion coming from inside her belly. Pushing back against Delia’s strength, he soon found her belly. Her tough, muscular belly. Her bloated, heavily pregnant belly.

“I can’t train! I can’t fight! I want to eat the weirdest shit all the time! And FUCK those morning aches, sore bones, and sick stomach!” Delia shouted, letting go of Link. She then crossed her arms, her expression showing pure annoyment.

“Now, now, Delia dear, is that the proper way to treat our darling voe?” Urbosa interjected, her voice carrying amusement and a bloated belly similar to, though not quite as pronounced, Delia’s. At her side stood Buliara sharing a similarly gravid stomach, blushing brightly and avoiding to look him directly in the eyes. “As you can clearly see, Link, your seed took a bit better than expected. I honestly thought our timing was perfect, but oh well, a gift is a gift, is it not?”

“By the goddesses!” Zelda exclaimed before squealing happily. Rushing Urbosa, Zelda hugged her stomach. “How big is it!?” She asked, surprised and happy beyond belief.

“I’m carrying two, little bird,” Urbosa replied. Then, Zelda looked at Buliara.

“I’m also carrying two future proud Gerudo warriors,” Buliara said with a mix of embarrassment and pride, though her pride was by far the superior feeling. “Who knew pregnancy would be so difficult? This has been my greatest battle yet. But it is a joy and duty I perform with the highest of honors,” she groaned before rubbing her shoulders. “If only the same could be said for my training regime. But,” she looked at the still stunned Link sitting on the floor. “I think it’s more than worth it.”

“Speak for yourself, Buliara. I haven’t been able to beat something up in almost two months! And I have to wait for at least three more until I give birth to the three brats in my belly and recover after?” She glared at Link. “This is your fault, Link!”

Urbosa giggled loudly. “I’m happy to be a mother once more. I never thought I’d be able to enjoy such magnificent gift again. Oh, speaking of gifts, Riju?”

“Right!” She exclaimed giddily before rushing back to her throne. She jumped on it and began searching for something.

Urbosa pushed Zelda away from her for a moment. With a wink, Zelda moved to Buliara in order to rub her pregnant belly. Urbosa herself made her way to Link, who seemed out of his stupor and was standing up to greet her. One within reach, the blonde touched Urbosa’s belly, feeling the life developing inside her. Tears filled his eyes but refuse to cry as he smiled. It was happening sooner than expected, but he was nevertheless happy to become a father.

Urbosa picked him up, set free her right breast, and guided it to his mouth. Link sucked on it, any pretense of concealment for Zelda’s silent enjoyment forgotten. After a few sucks, his mouth was filled with fresh, warm, creamy milk. Urbosa giggled as she handed Link to Delia, who was now smiling. “Reminds me of my daughter. Thank you, Link, for making me remember the joys of being a mother.”

“Once I’m free of this curse you put inside me, we’re going to spar until someone’s ass is on the ground,” Delia added as she cradled Link like a little boy. Imitating Urbosa, she presented one of her large mammaries; her nipple as big as a toy pacifier. Link took it in his mouth without hesitation and began to suck. “I am not going to be giving you more brats for a time unless I get injured and can’t fight first. Do you know how b-boring it is to instruct!?”

“Speak for yourself, Delia. Instructing is a vital part of any Gerudo discipline,” Buliara said past a wide smile. Link gulped down the mouthful he got from Delia before jumping away, landing two meters away from his third lady. Zelda stepped back and ran towards Delia to rub her belly; the big woman taking a knee to let her do so. Wordlessly, Buliara sat on one of the wall edges, allowing Link to sit on her lap. Freeing her left breast, Link helped himself to a mouthful of her milk; Buliara moaning quietly as she enjoyed the rivulets of pleasure she experienced. When he was done, she asked. “M-My voe, you didn’t use any teeth. Where have you garnered such experience?”

Link smiled sheepishly. It crossed his mind to have more of their milk to drink later on. Urbosa’s was sweet and creamy. Delia’s was potent and silky. And Buliara’s was rich and it clung to his throat. He loved them all.

“Here it is!” Riju finally announced. Clearing her throat, she unfolded a golden scroll. Link blinked, he had only seen a few of those around, mainly used to inscribe laws or important rulings. “By rule of Chieftain Riju, in the eyes of the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa herself, it is declared from this moment forward that, as long as this scroll exists, the Hylian Voe known as Link, Champion of Hyrule, Vanquisher of Calamity Ganon, Bringer of Peace, Beloved by All, and Hero of Hyrule, is permitted permanent access to Gerudo Town and shall be regarded and treated with all the respect and honor he deserves.”

“Furthermore, by consent of Queen Zelda, he is allowed to breed with the woman within the walls of the Town who are of Age regardless of rank, position, line of duty, or marital state whenever, however, wherever he may so choose,” she then turned to Link. “Impressive law, am I right?”

Link was astonished for the better part of half a second, before he grinned widely, his eyes landing on Zelda, who was now unclothing the same as Riju. Before he could do anything, Zelda walked up to him and kissed him. “Come on, Link, don’t you want to start enjoying our time here?” She asked. He returned the kiss. He knew exactly she and Riju, and most certainly Urbosa and his ladies, had planned this for some time and it was possible the Law was already in effect, they were just waiting the perfect moment to surprise him. Zelda drove him to the floor, knowing what she had in mind to do. He was surprised yet again when it was Riju who sat on his face; her tender pussy and ass, combined with the fresh smell of coconut, palm, and sand arousing the flames of lust within him further.

He moaned in pleasure as Zelda liberated his cock and sank her wet cunt on it, his phallus welcomed inside her familiar walls. “I know if you put a baby inside me you’ll have to marry me,” he could feel her grin devilishly. “But that’s outside these walls, Link. In here, I’m no longer Queen Zelda. I’m simply a woman willing and eager to be fucked and bred by the Hero~”

“And you are going to teach me more about sex before we marry,” Riju proclaimed. “The Hero only deserves the best, and the best he will get. After all, what can be better than the Chieftan of the Gerudo? But don’t worry, you can produce as many daughters as you waaaaaaaaant!” She cried the moment he captured her pearl.

“Lucky them,” Delia groaned. “Sex isn’t safe for the babies at this stage, my ass!”

“Now now, dearest Deliadorf, don’t be grumpy. It’s for the safety of our babies. But don’t fret, we can still enjoy the show,” Urbosa snapped her fingers and Smaude, who was difficulty standing still, bowed before leaving for the entrance of the Palace. “And what a show it will be. How many women do you think our most handsome voe will impregnate? How many new daughters do you think he’ll help us produce with his potent, exemplar seed?”

“Many. More than many, if we are anything to go by,” Buliara replied whilst sweetly caressing her stomach. The next moment, Smaude returned, and not alone.

From his position, even if he had to see them from an upside-down perspective, he saw Smaude reenter the room in tow with six women. Four Gerudo, a Hylan, and a Rito. They all seemed flushed and more than a little nervous, but also strangely eager. He was also quick to recognize them all. The Gerudos were Teake, Isha, Frelly, and Lord. The Hylian was non-other than the timid Jules. And the Rito was Frita.

Link groaned as Zelda increased her pace and Riju muffled his voice with the aid of her wet pussy. He was still ways away from his climax, but he already knew he was going to enjoy his time in Gerudo Town. His mind frantically working to find a way to permanently move into Town in the near future.

  
  


End.


End file.
